


Bar Stop

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story written for a friend. Um, the OFC is a little more familiar than the boys expect...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Stop

Sam sighed as Dean leaned in against the table, a smirk lit up across his face that said he was on the prowl. "I'm trying to work here, Dean," Sam said and Dean nodded to himself, ignoring him completely.

"That chick over by the bar is completely into us," he said, indicating the chick in question with his beer bottle. She currently had her back to them, her long dark hair falling to the center of her back unbound. Sam looked at her, then realized what Dean had said and looked back to him immediately.

"Into _us_," Sam repeated incredulously.

Dean seemed very satisfied with himself for reason as he nodded. "Yup. Insistent about it, too. Too bad I couldn't convince her friend, too, and make it a bit more of a party-"

"Dean," Sam interrupted. "I'm not playing out any of your sick fantasies here, bro. Leave me out of this, I'm not interested."

The woman in question had turned on her stool and was sending them a sultry look when Sam looked over again and then ducked his head, looking back at the laptop then Dean, sending Dean his darkest of glares. "Dean. _No._"

"Come on," Dean wheedled, clearly desperate to get laid. "Just come back to the room with us, and when things start getting hot and heavy you can book it back to your internet buddies or something. Help a guy out already."

Sam groaned, took a look at the woman and felt an uncomfortable feeling wash over him. Her eyes were a deep amber shade, they looked so much more natural than the bright gold of a demon and they didn't change at all while she looked over him. Sam held her gaze and closed his laptop without looking at it. Dean made a crowing noise of victory. "That's my boy," he said, smacking Sam on the arm.

*

The walk back to the motel was a short one but she was a little wobbly, she joked lightly about running on empty and needing a refill and Sam laughed obligingly, supported her with one hand around her trim waist. Dean led the way, a final beer still in hand and barely drunk at all, Sam's sharp eye caught him playing it up for her benefit. Sam couldn't blame him, her laugh was light and giddy and somehow reassuring.

Dean fumbled the key in the lock and Sam stood self-consciously next to her, tried to make small talk but she was more interested in twining her arm around his waist. He leaned in, surprised, as she tugged him down for a kiss; she smelled like motor oil and engine grease. He blinked a bit and she laughed, said she was around cars all the time. Dean made a noise from the doorway, and she turned and smiled at him. Sam watched Dean melt.

He pulled the door shut behind them as she walked over to Dean and put both her arms around his neck, pulling him down and kissing him just as deeply as she'd kissed Sam. Sam turned the lock and put the chain on for good measure.

Dean's hands had settled on her waist and then crept down her sides until they were cupping her ass, squeezing firmly through the material of her skirt. She moved with him, almost dancing as they moved back toward the bed in a practiced motion. Sam stood there awkwardly for a moment and then at the last second she turned around so that as Dean sat back onto the bed she sat in his lap, her legs on the outside of his.

She motioned to Sam, one hand out and Sam came obediently, captivated. Something about all of this seemed off somehow, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it so he let it slide, tasted the scent of beer on her as Dean's hands worked carefully, pulling her shirt up over her chest and bra with it.

Something new revealed to put his mouth on, Sam dropped to his knees between their legs and ran his tongue over her nipple. She made a little noise then, caught somewhere in her throat. Dean rested his chin on her shoulder, watching Sam gently bite and nuzzle at her breasts while he slipped one hand under her skirt and into her panties.

Now she was squirming against Dean, her mouth open and her eyes closed, one hand on Dean's thigh and the other in Sam's hair. Dean was grinning, a lazy smirk and he caught Sam's eyes when Sam looked up. The nod was imperceptible but there. Sam pushed himself up, and covered her mouth with his own. Dean worked her panties down her thigh while fingering her and she groaned against Sam's mouth.

"Sam," she said huskily and he was fumbling himself out of his jeans, too hurried to worry about removing them. "Sammy. Come on, Sam, come on-" He picked her up off of Dean's lap nearly effortlessly and settled her against his hips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she sank onto him, and tucked her thighs snugly over his hips. The exhaled noise she made as she pushed her head into his shoulder only made the blood pump through him faster and hotter.

Dean had slid off the bed and Sam turned around, sitting down hard and jogging her on top of him. She groaned happily, moving her hips up and down and sliding up and down him enthusiastically now that he was seated. Sam certainly didn't have any complaints as she pushed him backwards so he was lying on his back, her legs straddling him and her breasts swinging pendulously as she leaned in to kiss him again.

Sam wasn't paying much attention to what Dean was doing but now he flipped her skirt up a bit and she stilled, lifting her head to watch Dean carefully. He ran his fingers to where she was joined with Sam and Sam realized with an electric jolt that Dean was touching _there_, running his fingers around and finding her clit, rubbing it fiercely.

She rumbled in her throat, purred Dean's name like a porn star and he pressed against her back, kissing her bare shoulder and with sudden clarity Sam knew what Dean was doing, mounting her. Dean's eyes were closed with concentration as he pushed into her and Sam watched them both, slightly awed. She had her mouth open and her eyes closed as she made happy little sounds. She flexed around Sam again and again, tightening up and down his cock as she shifted, accommodating for Dean as he fucked her from behind.

"Fuck," Sam breathed, and Dean smirked, his hands tight on her sides. She closed her eyes and rode them out, sobbing both their names to the ceiling.

*

Sam woke up to a tangle of bedsheets and Dean rolling over, smacking Sam with his legs carelessly. Sam sat up and looked around sleepily, then realized he was sharing a bed with his brother and no one else. He dragged himself out of bed, and the chain was unlatched, she had slipped out in the night and Sam couldn't even remember her name.

Dean mumbled something not-awake into his pillow and Sam sighed. At least being the first out of bed meant he got dibs on all the hot water. He yawned and stretched, then stopped and frowned. There was an odd black streak on the comforter, and he rubbed at it with a hand, looking at it curiously.

It was motor oil.


End file.
